Sakurai Akane
Appearance and Personality Role in anime Just like her game counterpart Akane is a Second Year Student at the Seio Highschool. She is the Figurehead of the broadcast club, as she is the one making most of the announcement. In this anime she is in Class 2-C alongside with girls like Rei Shinome or Nao Miyoshi. She is a very cheerful and bright girl and is also well liked by her fellow classmates. She appears in episode 2, where we find out she is not very perceptive, as she first does not realize that Shiina had a problem to talk about weight at that point of time and also misinterpreted the Diet Alliance's main goal. To lose Weight. As she offer them a wagon full of melon bread at the time, where they did not want to eat. In episode 4 she starts to have more of a role. She finds alongside Isuzu Shiranui five lost cats. She would soon comes up with the idea to find owners for them. She would soon get to find 5 Girl that has the desire to taker care of them, but because the parent of said girls would only allow to keep them, under the condition that they would improve their Grades. So Alongside with Isuzu and the other Girls, she would help those Girls to improve their grades, so that the Kitten could have something they could call home. While there was some difficulty along the road, as the personality of certain girls would prevent them from studying for a large portion of the time, she would still succeed at helping them improve their Grades, thus meeting the condition to keep the cats. In Episode 10 she was chosen as the main commentator for the Seio beauty contest. In order to make the event fun for everyone, she interviewed some of the girls that are most likely to win, like Kokomi Shiina, Chloe Lemaire and Matsuri Kagami. But to her surprise, she was also nominated for the contest, duo to her popularity, so she had to resign her duty as a commentator. It was now up to her fellow club member and one of her closest friends, Tomo Oshii, to take over that role. At first her friend was not too thrilled to take over, as she had not the confidence to do so, but Akane encouraged her to keep on and in the end it became a fun event for everyone. Trivia Cards File:Akane.jpg| File:Akane+.jpg| File:お昼の声 Akane.jpg| お昼の声 File:放送小町 Akane.jpg| 放送小町 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12 Akane.jpg| Beauty contest 2012 File:ﾐｽｺﾝ12+ Akane.jpg| Beauty contest 2012+ File:ﾄﾞｯｷﾘ司会 Akane.jpg| ﾄﾞｯｷﾘ司会 File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13 Akane.jpg| Sleepwear 2013 File:ﾊﾟｼﾞｬﾏ13+ Akane.jpg| Sleepwear 2013+ File:ﾘﾗｯｸｽ Akane.jpg| ﾘﾗｯｸｽ File:球技大会13 Akane.jpg| Ball game tournament 2013 File:球技大会13+ Akane.jpg| Ball game tournament 2013+ File:ｳｪｱ実況 Akane.jpg| ｳｪｱ実況 File:七夕13 Akane.jpg| Tanabata 2013 File:七夕13+ Akane.jpg| Tanabata 2013+ File:七夕ｵﾝｽﾃｰｼﾞ Akane.jpg| 七夕ｵﾝｽﾃｰｼﾞ File:海水浴13 Akane.jpg| Sea bathing 2013 File:海水浴13+ Akane.jpg| Sea bathing 2013+ File:満喫笑顔 Akane.jpg| 満喫笑顔 File:ｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ Akane.jpg| Apron File:ｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ+ Akane.jpg| Apron+ File:今日の役割 Akane.jpg| 今日の役割 File:雪の日 Akane.jpg| Snow day File:雪の日+ Akane.jpg| Snow day+ File:寒いから… Akane.jpg| 寒いから… File:振袖14 Akane.jpg| Kimono 2014 File:振袖14+ Akane.jpg| Kimono 2014+ File:明るい新年 Akane.jpg| 明るい新年 File:ｻﾊﾞｹﾞｰ Akane.jpg| Savage File:ｻﾊﾞｹﾞｰ+ Akane.jpg| Savage+ File:戦場ﾚﾎﾟｰﾄ Akane.jpg| 戦場ﾚﾎﾟｰﾄ File:ｻｯｶｰ大会 Akane.jpg| Soccer Tournament File:ｻｯｶｰ大会+ Akane.jpg| Soccer Tournament+ File:白熱実況 Akane.jpg| 白熱実況 File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ Akane.jpg| June bride File:ｼﾞｭｰﾝﾌﾞﾗｲﾄﾞ+ Akane.jpg| June bride+ File:花嫁の手を Akane.jpg| 花嫁の手を File:日帰り温泉 Akane.jpg| One-way hot spring File:日帰り温泉+ Akane.jpg| One-way hot spring+ File:ﾚﾎﾟｰﾄﾁｬﾚﾝｼﾞ Akane.jpg| ﾚﾎﾟｰﾄﾁｬﾚﾝｼﾞ File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ14 Akane.jpg| Halloween 2014 File:ﾊﾛｳｨﾝ14+ Akane.jpg| Halloween 2014+ File:さあ出番 Akane.jpg| さあ出番 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ14 Akane.jpg| Part-time job 2014 File:ｱﾙﾊﾞｲﾄ14+ Akane.jpg| Part-time job 2014+ File:後一頑張り Akane.jpg| 後一頑張り File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ14 Akane.jpg| Christmas 2014 File:ｸﾘｽﾏｽ14+ Akane.jpg| Christmas 2014+ File:残る温もり Akane.jpg| 残る温もり File:ﾒﾝｽﾞﾕﾆﾌｫｰﾑ Akane.jpg| Men's uniform File:ﾒﾝｽﾞﾕﾆﾌｫｰﾑ+ Akane.jpg| Men's uniform+ File:真剣勝負？ Akane.jpg| 真剣勝負？ File:雪遊び15 Akane.jpg| Snow play 2015 File:雪遊び15+ Akane.jpg| Snow play 2015+ File:雪上ﾊｲｽﾋﾟｰﾄﾞ Akane.jpg| 雪上ﾊｲｽﾋﾟｰﾄﾞ File:ﾎｯﾄﾖｶﾞ15 Akane.jpg| Hot Yoga 2015 File:ﾎｯﾄﾖｶﾞ15+ Akane.jpg| Hot Yoga 2015+ File:ホット一息 Akane.jpg| ホット一息 File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ Akane.jpg| Slow Life File:ｽﾛｰﾗｲﾌ+ Akane.jpg| Slow Life+ File:至高のﾒﾆｭｰ Akane.jpg| 至高のﾒﾆｭｰ File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ Akane.jpg| Fireworks cruise File:花火ｸﾙｰｽﾞ+ Akane.jpg| Fireworks cruise+ File:実況中断 Akane.jpg| 実況中断 File:ｻﾏｰｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ Akane.jpg| Summer apron File:ｻﾏｰｴﾌﾟﾛﾝ+ Akane.jpg| Summer apron+ File:水掛け論 Akane.jpg| 水掛け論 File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ15 Akane.jpg| Tropical vacation 2015 File:南国ﾊﾞｶﾝｽ15+ Akane.jpg| Tropical vacation 2015+ File:ｽﾊﾟﾚﾎﾟｰﾄ Akane.jpg| ｽﾊﾟﾚﾎﾟｰﾄ File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ大会 Akane.jpg| Cops and robbers tournament File:ｹｲﾄﾞﾛ大会+ Akane.jpg| Cops and robbers tournament+ File:準備ＯＫ？ Akane.jpg| 準備ＯＫ？ Category:Pop